Una Tierna Pareja
by cahily
Summary: Como cualquier dia en la ZPD, Benjamín Garraza esta esperando en la recepción escuchando el último éxito de Gazelle y ¿por que no decirlo? comiendo donas.Falta poco para que lleguen la pareja estrella de ZPD o como benjamin les dice: Una Tierna Pareja ,sientes curiosidad del ¿por que? de tal apodo, entonces no esperes más, y entra leer la razón "justificada" de Benjamín Garraza.


_**Hola!**_  
 _ **Este**_ _ **es**_ _ **el**_ _ **primer**_ _ **fic**_ _ **que**_ _ **escribo**_ _ **de**_ _ **esta**_ _ **película**_  
 _ **Y**_ _ **me**_ _ **dio**_ _ **mucha**_ _ **pena**_ _ **escribirlo**_ _ **y**_ _ **publicarlo**_  
 _ **Este**_ _ **pequeño**_ _ **one-shot**_ _ **lo escribí**_ _ **una**_ _ **semana**_ _ **después**_ _ **de**_ _ **haber**_ _ **visto**_ _ **la**_ _ **película**_ _ **Zootopia**_  
 _ **Zootopia**_ _ **es**_ _ **una de**_ _ **las**_ _ **películas**_ _ **que**_ _ **he**_ _ **amado**_ _ **mas**_ _ **este**_ _ **año, convirtiendose**_ _ **en**_ _ **mi**_ _ **película**_ _ **favorita**_  
 _ **Y**_ _ **los**_ _ **personajes**_ _ **que**_ _ **me**_ _ **encantaron**_ _ **fueron**_ _ **Judy**_ _ **Hoops**_ _ **y**_ _ **Nick**_ _ **Wilde**_  
 _ **En**_ _ **mi**_ _ **opinión**_ _ **hacen**_ _ **una**_ _ **increíble**_ _ **pareja porque ambos a pesar de ser distintos bueno literalmente son distintos ella es una coneja y el un zorro de todos modos lograron resolver el caso juntos y detuvieron una posible dictadura donde se iba dividir la ciudad de zootopia en solo Depredadores y Presas y borrando para siempre el lema "Todos pueden ser lo que deseen"**_

 _ **en este one-shot el punto de vista sera de Benjamín Garraza pues el me parecio el indicado ya que me hizo recordar a una super mega fan de algun cantante o serie, ademas de que me parece que el seria el primero en shippear a alguien XD**_

 _ **summary:**_ ** _Como cualquier dia en la ZPD (Zootopia Police Deparment- Departamento de policía de Zootopia), Benjamín Garraza esta esperando en la recepción escuchando el último éxito de Gazelle y ¿por que no decirlo? comiendo donas._**

 ** _Falta poco para que lleguen la pareja estrella de ZPD pero Benjamín a recordado un suceso ocurrido en la última reunión de los oficiales un suceso un tanto cómico por así decirlo._**

 ** _A consecuencia de este recuerdo Benjamín a empezado a cuestionar el porque del apodo creado por él mismo hacia sus amigos, Judy Hoops y Nick Wilde, o como a nuestro amigo le gusta decirles "una tierna pareja"._**

 ** _Sientes curiosidad del ¿por que? de tal apodo, entonces no esperes más, y entra a leer la razón "justificada" de Benjamín Garraza._**

 ** _Una Tierna Pareja_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Try everything~_

La canción con la que Gazelle cerró su debut en su gira por Zootopia inundaba la recepción del departamento de policías de Zootopia (ZPD), algo habitual desde que cierto policía regordete amante de las donas recibió como regalo de cumpleaños el último disco firmado por su estrella y cantante favorita Gazelle, cortesía de sus dos mejores amigos ó como el los llamaba 'una tierna pareja'

Aún recordaba la primera vez que lo mencionó, claro que ahora que lo pensaba la sala de juntas no fue el mejor lugar para decirlo en especial con todos sus compañeros oficiales presentes.

«ustedes si que son una tierna pareja» había mencionado él en esa ocasión refiriéndose a sus pequeños amigos peludos, aunque por supuesto después de mencionar dicho apodo una oleada de risas no se hizo esperar inundando así el salón acompañado claro esta, de regaños y excusas pertenecientes a cierta coneja y a cierto vulpino.

Claro que tanto escándalo se detuvo en cuanto el Jefe Bogo se hizo presente y dio su sonoro grito de silencio dando así que toda risa fuera callada, paso seguido se dispuso a dar las misiones

«Hoops, Wilde... Parquímetros y no quiero verlos coqueteando en el trabajo»

Aunque claro lo que dijo al mencionar al dúo no hizo mas que encender nuevamente la llama de la risa dejando como resultado a la pequeña pareja muy sonrojados.

Y fue todo muy cómico si lo miraban desde un punto de vista asertivo, aunque lo que en verdad le causo gracia fue cuando la coneja se le acercó a preguntarle el porqué de tal apodo, lo único que pudo dar como respuesta fue una leve risa dejando a la pobre coneja mas confundida y dejándolo a él con una pensamiento guardado «Aún no se da cuenta».

Y es que si algo sabia Benjamín Garraza era que desde que cierto zorro había entrado en el departamento de policía había observado una actitud distinta en la coneja.

A tal punto que había comenzado a escribir en un pequeño block todos los acontecimientos que respaldarán su teoría.

Como cuando compartían almuerzos, bueno vale eso no era tan importante ni nuevo pero era algo que si o si debía estar en su block.

Igual que también debía estar en su block las veces en las que la coneja traía moras especialmente para el zorro.

O cuando el zorro le preparaba su café cada mañana, eso también era otro suceso cotidiano que estaba apuntado en perfecta caligrafía en su block.

Otro era el como se decían cada vez que competían, o bien era «Coneja Astuta» y «Torpe Zorro» ó «Zorro Astuto» y «Torpe Coneja» según quien ganará el desafío auto impuesto por ellos mismos, ese era como una tradición o una costumbre de su amistad.

Pero el acontecimiento que si o si estaba en su block escrito era el del lindo y divertido apodo con el que el zorro se dirigía a la coneja o como el zorro le decía, _Zanahorias._

Esos pequeños acontecimientos eran los que los hacía tan unidos, volviéndolos a los ojos del felino en una muy tierna pareja.

 _Ring ring_

 _Lo_ que sonaba no era respectivamente una llamada ,lo que en verdad sonaba era la alarma que nuestro Policía había programado para sonar a las 7 de la mañana.

Y justo eran las 7 a.m, la hora preferida de Benjamín _¿Porqué?_ Fácil , por que a esa hora podía observar a la pequeña oficial Judy Hoops ingresar alegremente por las grandes puertas del ZPD y como siempre un poco más atrás venía su compañero zorro Nick Wilde, el gran dúo dinámico que había logrado resolver el caso de los 14 mamíferos desaparecidos.

La alarma se había vuelto una costumbre para Garraza desde que descubrió que la coneja iba hasta el departamento del zorro para que este llegará temprano al trabajo, Garraza bien sabia que los conejos se levantaban muy temprano algo muy distinto al horarios de los zorros. Por lo cual se imaginaba muy bien la muy posible cómica escena que transcurría cada mañana.

 _-Hey Ben ¿Qué tal?_

 _-Buenos Días Garraza_

Los mismos y típicos saludos que intercambiaban cada mañana y no porque no se llevaran bien, sino que a la coneja le gustaba llegar puntual a la sala de juntas por lo que hablaban más al finalizar la repartición de las misiones, de esa manera se despidieron dejando nuevamente al felino solo con sus pensamientos

 _«Si que son una tierna pareja »_

Y con ese pensamiento en mente se dispuso a oír las últimas letras de la canción.

 _Try everything~_

 _ **Y**_ _ **pues**_ _ **diganme**_ _ **que**_ _ **les**_ _ **pareció**_ _ **la**_ _ **historia**_ _ **^•^**_  
 _ **Si**_ _ **les**_ _ **gusto o**_ _ **les parece que falto algo, me sentire alegre de recibir sus criticas :)**_


End file.
